Papierosowy dym
by euphoria814
Summary: Niewielki zielony promień odczepił się od jego różdżki, uderzając chłopaka w czoło. Potter nie obudził się, gdy Severus sprawdzał jego puls.
**autor: euphoria**
 **tytuł: Papierosowy dym**  
 **betowała: Zilidya :***  
 **ostrzeżenia: angstowo...**

* * *

Papierosowy dym zanieczyszczał nocne powietrze, mieszając się z zapachem dopalającego się już ogniska. Ciemna postać siedziała nieruchomo bokiem do wejścia namiotu i patrzyła w nieprzenikniony mrok.  
Żaden dźwięk nie był w stanie wytrącić Severusa z jego rozmyślań. Zresztą – pora niesprzyjała takowym odgłosom.

Mistrz eliksirów, niegdysiejszy profesor Hogwartu, zastanawiał się kim właściwie teraz jest.

Strzepnął z szat niewidoczny pyłek, wciąż obserwując uważnie okolice. Teraz była jego kolej na trzymanie warty i nie mógł nie pozwolić sobie przynajmniej na jednego papierosa, gdy Potter nie widział. Dzieciak bardzo wiele przeszedł, więc zapewnie nie powinien go tak już nazywać, ale nawyk robił swoje – podobnie, jak jego przyzwyczajenie do palenia, kiedy był zdenerwowany.  
Dokładnie czterdzieści dni temu Granger zmarła, torturowana przez śmierciożerców, a on sam pozbawił Weasleya ostatniego tchu, używając na nim klątwy uśmiercającej – zresztą na oczach Pottera. Potem było tylko gorzej. Kiedy tylko Czarny Pan pozwolił mu się zbliżyć do Chłopca, Który Przeżył – użył awaryjnego świstoklika i zabrał ich w bardzo dalekie, ale bezpieczne miejsce. Z którego zresztą i tak musieli wrócić do Anglii. Potter potrzebny był jako Wybraniec na miejscu i nikogo nie obchodziły traumatyczne przeżycia dzieciaka, który ponownie został sam. Któremu odebrano jedynych żyjących przyjaciół. Kogo miałoby to obchodzić? Europa nie była już bezpieczna. Każdy kto miał choć trochę rozumu w głowie przeniósł się do Stanów.  
On nie miał.  
Stracił zdolność myślenia już w chwili, gdy zobaczył Lucjusza Malfoya wprowadzającego Złotą Trójce w obstawie dziesięciu innych zwolenników Czarnego Pana. Nie myślał też, gdy jedynym logicznym wyjściem wydawało mu się uśmiercenie Weasleya, który i tak nie nadawał się już kompletnie na nic – torturowany i załamany po śmierci dziewczyny. Nie zastanawiał się, kiedy złapał Pottera za gardło, wbijając mu w szyję pierścień rodowy swojej matki i ratując im życie.  
Ale nie tylko on nie przemyślał wszystkiego.

Potter. Już dziesięć minut później próbował pozbawić go różdżki i tych ostatnich chwil na tym psim padole nieszczęść, które zwą światem. Chyba właśnie wtedy złamał mu nos.  
A może następnego dnia? – Nie pamiętał dokładnie.  
Sytuacja powtarzała się. Każdego kolejnego dnia. On nie mógł oddać Potterowi jego różdżki w obawie, że dzieciak zabije siebie albo jego i jednocześnie pilnował, żeby nikt inny nie odnalazł miejsca ich pobytu.  
A wielu chciało.

I tak dotarli tutaj do tego miejsca, gdzie bogowie nie zapuszczają się nawet w największych koszmarach. Trzeci już dzień czatowali w Zakazanym Lesie, z nadzieją na to, że jakoś uda im się dotrzeć do Voldemorta i zabić Nagini. Potter był pewien, że to ostatni horkruks. A on pozwolił mu w to wierzyć.

Popatrzył przez szparę w namiocie na spokojną twarz chłopaka i zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, kiedy go pokochał. Może już wtedy, gdy Potter odebrał mu różdżkę i zamiast klątwy uśmiercającej, Severus usłyszał cichy szloch, kogoś kogo przerosło życie. Może w tydzień później, kiedy dzieciak po prostu wślizgnął się do jego łóżka, wtulając się w niego z ufnością przekraczającą wszystkie granice.  
Nie wiedział.  
Nie chciał wiedzieć.  
Mrok stawał się zbyt gęsty, podobnie jak dym papierosowy zacierający zapachy lasu. Nie potrafił już odróżnić od siebie racjonalizmu i podyktowanego emocjami osądu. Zawsze tak opanowany i skrupulatny, zimny i obojętny, po raz pierwszy dał ponieść się uczuciu. Emocjom tak obcym, że ze strachem przeglądał się w lustrze, dostrzegając błyski we własnych oczach. Dotąd matowych i bez życia.  
Czy to właśnie oznaczało kochać?  
Kim więc był?  
Szpiegiem? Śmierciożercą?

Ponownie zagapił się na, tworzący małe obłoczki pary, oddech chłopaka. Potter był życiem, które wróciło do niego tak gwałtownie, że aż zachłysnął się nim. Jak tonący, któremu nagle podarowano odrobinę tlenu. Nieświadomie zaczął pragnąć więcej i więcej, nie zauważając, że zabiera go komuś innemu.  
Nie tak całkiem dawno Potter zaczął się zmieniać. Bardzo powoli obojętniał na wszystko, stając się coraz bardziej podobnym do Severusa, a jego przerażało to mocniej i mocniej. I nie wiedział, co zrobić. Więc chwytając się ostatkiem sił jedynej nadziei – nadał im cel. Roztoczył przed Potterem szczęśliwe wizje wspólnego życia po wojnie. Kłamał i oszukiwał go, pozwalając sobie na fantazje rodem z mugolskich filmów. A Potter wierzył. Przytakiwał mu i ponownie stawał się _życiem_. Za nich dwóch.

Kolejny wdech chłopaka pozwolił mu na wspomnienie smaku jego ust. Delikatnych i niewinnych. Napastliwych i poszukujących. Pragnących i potrzebujących. Jak Potter. Lekko zagubionych we własnych pragnieniach i ginących w szorstkim dotyku Severusa.  
Nie wiedział, dlaczego chłopak aż tak bardzo pragnął pogrążyć się w mroku, ani dlaczego to robił. Ale to nie był czas i miejsce na takie pytania. Wojna zawsze toczyła się własnymi drogami. Miała własne prawa i zwyczaje. A on nie miał sił tego zmieniać, więc zgodził się.

Czy teraz żałował?

Nie mógł tego powiedzieć na pewno, bo tysiące sprzecznych emocji i myśli zaśmiecało mu dotąd poukładany umysł. Jednak nie chciał powiedzieć, że tak.  
Potter brał kolejny oddech. Więc i on pozwolił sobie na to, zastanawiając się, czy chłopak go kocha i zaprzeczając sobie natychmiast.  
Rozmawiali o przeszłości, używając pięści i wyzwisk, choć wciąż dzielili łóżko. Nie potrafił powiedzieć _nie_ , więc nie powinien teraz czuć się tak podle. To co, że Potter go nienawidził? Przecież przyzwyczaił się do tego – już tak mocno, że niemal nie zauważał. Nienawidzono go już wielokrotnie. A jedyna osoba, która go lubiła – nie żyła. Zresztą sam zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a. Też na oczach Pottera.  
Więc wydał rodziców chłopaka Czarnemu Panu, zamordował z zimną krwią jego mentora i przyjaciół. Tak – Potter na pewno go kochał.

Śmiech pozbawiony wesołości przeciął ciemność. Rozwiał papierosowy dym i sprawił, że śpiący Wybraniec obrócił się na drugi bok. Severus jednak zakrył dłonią oczy, zastanawiając się nad tym, czy Potter nie śmiał się w duchu z jego szeptanych po nocach marzeń o wspólnej przyszłości. Jeśli tak – nigdy nie dam po sobie tego poznać i mężczyzna był mu za to wdzięczny.

Severus wstał, ściskając w dłoni mocniej różdżkę. Była, jak bezpieczna przystań, jak koło ratunkowe, jak wyjście awaryjne. Nie potrafił się bez niej obejść, jak każdy czarodziej. To ona dawała mu potrzebną siłę i ukojenie – aż do momentu, gdy Potter pocałował go po raz pierwszy.  
Pamiętał to dokładnie – noc była dokładnie taka sama jak ta. Kilka minut wcześniej wypalił papierosa, więc Potter wyczuł smak tytoniu w jego ustach, o czym też później go poinformował. Więc przestał palić. Aż do dziś. Dzisiejsza noc miała być jednak ostatnią, więc nie potrafił sobie odmówić tej przyjemności.

Już wcześniej zastanawiał się, kiedy ukruszy im się pod stopami lód. Jednak tafla była grubsza niż myślał. Przebyli wiele kilometrów tak i z powrotem nim na dobre wydeptali znane szlaki. Tu w Zakazanym Lesie byli po raz czwarty, czekając na szansę.

Ścisnął mocniej różdżkę, nie pozwalając sobie na drżenie. Musiał to zrobić. Wiedział to od początku, gdy tylko zniszczyli pierwszego horkruksa, a blizna dzieciaka zaczęła nagle boleć. Czarna Magia zawsze pozostawiała ślady. Specyficzny zapach i smak. I teraz wiedział, dlaczego Potter od początku w dotyku wydał mu się znajomy. Wtedy też zaczął mu się uważniej przyglądać, a to co widział – coraz bardziej przerażało go. Chłopak był niewinny i czysty. I to w nim właśnie żyła ostatnia cząstka Czarnego Pana.  
Więc ścisnął mocniej różdżkę, wchodząc do namiotu. Wiedząc, że nie pozostało mu nic innego jak rzucić _Avadę_ na Pottera, którego oddech był jego oddechem. Wiedząc, że Potter nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy, choć nie będzie to tak ważne, bo w kilka chwil później stanie przed Czarnym Panem i zrobi to, co zrobić musi. I choć Mroczny Lord zginie on poniesie tego konsekwencje.

— Harry — wyszeptał pierwszy raz w życiu, chcąc zapamiętać jaki to smak – to słowo.

I Potter nie obudził się, a jego oddech dalej był oddechem Severusa.

— _Avada Kedavra_ — powiedział już głośniej, nie potrafiąc wykrzesać w sobie nienawiści.

Niewielki zielony promień odczepił się od jego różdżki, uderzając chłopaka w czoło.  
Potter nie obudził się, gdy Severus sprawdzał jego puls. Miarowy i silny. Spojrzał niepewnie na bliznę, która przybladła i wydawała się mniej widoczna. Być może już za kilka dni nie będzie po niej śladu.  
Jednak on tego już nie zobaczy.  
Pochylił się, wdychając zapach chłopaka i aportował się na hogwarckie błonia.


End file.
